


An Osaka Story

by SaturnusChild



Category: Saiyuki Ibun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Mild Language, References to Drugs, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Yakuza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnusChild/pseuds/SaturnusChild
Summary: [Storia scritta per il P0rnfest 10, prompt: Houmei/Jyoan, "Modern!AU. Nel degrado di una metropoli, uno spacciatore frequenta saltuariamente un night club, dove incontra uno spogliarellista dalla bellezza particolare. Houmei e altri decidono di rapinare la casa di un famoso pappone e lì ritrova il suo spogliarellista.]Houmei, studente universitario di giorno, membro di un clan yakuza di notte. Jyoan, aspirante artista costretto a spogliarsi per vivere. Sotto il cielo di una metropoli fatta di eccessi come Osaka, due anime perse si ritrovano involontariamente coinvolte in un groviglio che potrebbe cambiare per sempre le loro vite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per il P0rnfest 10, prompt: Houmei/Jyoan, "Modern!AU. Nel degrado di una metropoli, uno spacciatore frequenta saltuariamente un night club, dove incontra uno spogliarellista dalla bellezza particolare. Houmei e altri decidono di rapinare la casa di un famoso pappone e lì ritrova il suo spogliarellista.
> 
> Beta: Rakuzanemperor (grazie mille <3 )

_Osaka è una città strana._

Era passato ormai più di un anno da quando si era trasferito dal suo piccolo paese nella prefettura di Hokkaido, eppure non vi era giorno che Houmei non si sorprendesse a ripetere queste cinque parole nella sua mente. Soprattutto di notte. Perché di giorno sì che la città era chiassosa, pacchiana e a tratti grottesca, ma era di notte che Osaka mostrava il suo vero volto. Almeno lo mostrava a coloro che potevano dirsi capaci di viverla in ogni piccolo e inquietante particolare. Gente come lui.

Houmei sapeva che, a prima vista, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto pensare altro di lui se non di essere un semplice studente di filosofia fuori sede all'università di Osaka. Tranquillo, educato e un po' sognatore, caratteristica comune un po' a tutti gli studenti di quella facoltà. Di conseguenza, chiunque si sarebbe stupito di trovarlo nel quartiere più malfamato della città, culla di strip club, cinema porno, sale da gioco e bordelli. Il tutto sotto il controllo del lungo braccio della legge locale, la yakuza. Eppure era proprio per quella ragione se passava tutti i fine settimana in un posto del genere, quando invece avrebbe potuto benissimo girare nelle discoteche e locali d'ultimo grido, come tutti i suoi coetanei.

Invece si trovava lì. Un night club nel distretto di _Dobutsuenmae_ , la cui fama era arrivata persino ad Hokkaido, prima ancora che si trasferisse al nord dal sud del Giappone per la scuola. Non era un club qualunque. Era un gay bar. Ora, Houmei ne aveva frequentati parecchi di posti del genere, sin da quando a quindici anni aveva realizzato di non essere totalmente etero. Ma questo in particolare aveva ben poco da spartire con i locali fighetti che trasmettevano musica pop d'oltreoceano e servivano drink ad altissimo impatto più glicemico che alcoolico. No, questo Mokko Club si classificava senz'altro come il più sordido di tutti i locali gay sordidi, l'apice, l'apogeo, la fusione di tutti gli stereotipi dei club malfamati. Pavimento appiccicoso? Check. Bancone e tavoli che hanno visto giorni migliori? Check. Una fitta coltre di fumo nonostante il divieto, capace di anestetizzare anche i pensieri? Check. Vecchi sudati e stempiati che si vanno imboscano con ragazzini poco più che maggiorenni (si spera) dentro al bagno senza nemmeno avere la decenza di chiudere la porta? Check. E così via. Gli alcolici erano passabili però. E anche i go-go-boys. I go-go-boys tutti muscoli guizzanti e pelle abbronzata meritavano sempre, già.

Houmei rigirò il bicchiere di old-fashioned tra le dita, facendo scricchiolare i cubetti di ghiaccio contro il vetro appannato del bicchiere. Rifletté amaramente su come avesse fatto a passare dai banchi di una delle università più prestigiose del paese allo spacciare droga per conto della yakuza nel giro di sei mesi. «Il potere di Osaka.», mormorò fra sé e sé.

I guai erano iniziati, perlappunto, sei mesi prima quando i suoi genitori avevano deciso di fare un'inaspettata visita a sorpresa nel suo appartamento la mattina del suo compleanno, scoprendo così quello che lui aveva realizzato ormai anni or sono: non era completamente etero. Forti di questa epifania, avevano ben pensato di disconoscerlo come figlio e tagliare tutti i suoi fondi, costringendolo così a spostarsi in una zona meno mondana e cercare dei coinquilini con cui condividere l'affitto (oltre che a rompere con il suo ragazzo, quello che i suoi avevano sorpreso dormire nel letto assieme a lui, ma di ciò non si strusse più di tanto, anzi.). Trovata la sistemazione, trovati i coinquilini (tre per un appartamento che sarebbe dovuto essere in teoria doppio), continuava però a mancargli una cosa, ovvero i soldi. Ed è lì che entrò in gioco Sho'un. Sho'un era l'amico di un amico del suo coinquilino Ganpuku, quello americano iscritto a economia. Bassino, pieno di piercing e con un'aria perennemente incazzosa, veniva ospitato spesso a casa loro in quanto procuratore di ottimo fumo cambogiano. Lo fumavano tutti insieme, persino Toudai, il coinquilino che già lavorava, e Ryuzen, il coinquilino nerd dottorando in ingegneria informatica. In generale, i suoi compagni gli piacevano parecchio, ma quando fumavano così, insieme sdraiati sotto lo stretto tavolino kotetsu, gli piacevano tutti almeno un 20-30% di più, a seconda di quanto fosse più o meno fatto.

A ogni modo, pure lui doveva piacere parecchio a Sho'un, perché il giorno che gli raccontò delle sue disgrazie in maniera più o meno iper-tragicizzata (il combo birra più fumo a volte gli faceva questo effetto, a detta di altri), decise di portarlo la sera stessa al quartier generale della sua “famiglia”. Lì per lì, Houmei non riuscì a comprendere che cosa intendesse per “famiglia”, siccome Sho'un aveva più volte raccontato di essere scappato di casa nella sua adolescenza, ma... non appena imboccarono la via per _Shin-Imamiya_ , la situazione diventò immediatamente più chiara. Chiunque sapeva che quella era territorio yakuza, persino un ragazzino sprovveduto del nord del Giappone. E fu così che ebbe inizio la sua metamorfosi da studentello qualunque a yakuza fatto e finito. Il resto è storia, fino a oggi.

In verità, nel corso dei sei mesi di addestramento yakuza, ad Houmei non sembrava di aver combinato un granché. Per ora si limitava a eseguire i compiti che gli affidava Doutaku, suo superiore e braccio destro del boss del loro clan, che concernevano perlopiù lo spaccio di sostanze stupefacenti nei locali notturni di loro amministrazione. Perlopiù quelli di stampo gay, siccome la sua tendenza non-completamente-etero non era passata inosservata agli occhi dei suoi superiori (senza incorrere in nessun problema però, in quanto Doutaku stesso aveva una relazione con un altro uomo. Un medico, perdipiù). Senz'altro rappresentava un elemento utile e sapeva che presto gli si sarebbero aperte più porte nella sua scalata nel mondo della yakuza.

In realtà, non era completamente sicuro di voler fare carriera in quel senso, ma siccome si trovava già su quella strada, tanto valeva continuare, giusto?

D'un tratto, queste riflessioni sullo stato della sua vita vennero brutalmente interrotte da un lampo di colori accesi che aveva invaso il suo campo visivo. Fino ad allora aveva tenuto gli occhi fissi sui go-go-dancers, che strusciavano i loro muscoli lisci e ambrati contro i pali sopra piccole piattaforme rialzate, ma questo in maniera del tutto distaccata. Li trovava attraenti, sì, ma a dirla tutta non gli facevano né caldo né freddo. Ma c'era qualcosa che catturava ora la sua attenzione, qualcosa che risaltava contro i colori scuri e tenui della sala. Flash di viola, bianco, rosa, rosso. A poco a poco, queste tinte si riunirono insieme sotto una forma (apparentemente) umana. Sembrava un'immagine uscita da un dipinto surreale, o meglio, un fermo-immagine preso direttamente da un sogno; una figuretta eterea prese a fluttuare sopra la piattaforma al centro della sala, avvolta in stoffe drappi di tessuto traslucido che ricordavano nello stile un corto kimono di seta.

Pelle candida. Capelli di un incredibile viola raccolti in uno stile shimada. Trucco bianco e rosso, reminescente di una geisha. Un viso che sembrava scolpito dagli angeli. Arti sottili e delicati. Il resto del corpo rimaneva nascosto sotto la stoffa leggera, facendo sì che fosse praticamente impossibile determinarne il sesso sebbene, trattandosi di un gay bar, la risposta non poteva che essere univoca.

Nonostante ciò, Houmei faticava davvero a credere che sotto quelle spoglie si potesse nascondere un uomo. Non era certo il primo travestito che vedeva. Alcuni erano davvero convincenti, anche più della creatura che ora aveva iniziato a volteggiare con leggiadra accompagnandosi mollemente al palo, senza rivelare nulla di sé. Ma c'era qualcosa in essa... qualcosa di superiore. Qualcosa che trascendeva il sesso, come gli angeli, facendolo apparire come un mero e insensato costrutto al cospetto di tale grazia e bellezza.

Houmei si ritrovò a seguire ogni suo singolo movimento con intensità tale da convincersi di poterla manovrare con lo sguardo. Come in un sogno. Ogni movenza, ogni gesto, ogni respiro era in perfetta sincronia con le immagini che la sua mente partoriva in maniera sfrenata, come sotto effetto di ipnosi.

Un conturbante passo dopo l'altro, le vesti finirono a terra, rivelando così, nell'ordine: la linea piatta dei suoi pettorali, un fisico leggiadro e perfetto e, dallo stretto perizoma che ben poco lasciava all'immaginazione, il fatto di essere inconfutabilmente maschio. 

Houmei non poteva certo dirsi stupito. Eppure, di fronte a questa realizzazione, sentì che l'angelico incantesimo si era inesorabilmente spezzato. La meraviglia suscitata precedentemente lasciava ora spazio a un altro tipo di reazione di fronte allo spettacolo del giovane spogliarellista che si stava dedicando a una danza erotica, mimando una sorta di amplesso contro il palo.

Era così eccitante. Forse la cosa più eccitante che Houmei avesse mai visto. Il lascivo strofinio lungo la pertica, il movimento sensuale del bacino, la linea voluttuosa delle natiche tonde e perfette, che montate su un corpo così esile apparivano quasi sproporzionate... tutto ciò appariva incredibilmente invitante ai suoi occhi. E lui, Houmei, era senz'altro eccitato. Eppure, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l'idea che qualcosa non andasse. Che quella creatura stupenda si trovasse inesorabilmente fuori posto in un luogo del genere. Una tale bellezza avrebbe dovuta incontrarla sul palco di un teatro, o in una mostra d'arte, o in un universo parallelo fantastico popolati di elfi e fate, e non dentro uno squallido gay bar amministrato dalla yakuza. D'altra parte, Houmei non era tipo da frequentare quegli ambienti. Questo era il _suo_ ambiente, del resto.

Si passò distrattamente la mano sulla stoffa dei suoi jeans scuri, scontrandola inavvertitamente con un rigonfiamento nella zona cavallo. Ce l'aveva duro. Niente di fuori dell'ordinario.

Quello che invece risultò alquanto fuori dall'ordinario fu l'azione di un incauto spettatore che allungando il braccio verso lo spogliarellista per cingergli una gamba, finì per beccarsi una bella pedata diretta alla faccia. Lo sventurato fu abbastanza veloce per far sì che il piede lo mancasse, ma non abbastanza dal ricevere un getto di birra calda in faccia e un assortimento di parole taglienti a sue spese. Dopodiché, senza aggiungere altra parole, lo spogliarellista scese dalla piattaforma in un lampo, allontanandosi furente.

Houmei osservò tutta la scena sospeso tra divertimento e stupore. «Però, caratterino mica male eh?»

Si domandò dove potesse essere andato. Dopo aver dato in escandescenze così, dubitava che sarebbe tornato. Molto probabilmente, avrebbero anche potuto licenziarlo. Dubitava che i gestori di un locale yakuza si sarebbero dimostrati comprensivi nei confronti di uno spogliarellista che aveva subito un tentativo di molestie.

Houmei lanciò una breve un'occhiata al display del cellulare. Ne avrebbe avuto ancora per un paio d'ore, sebbene sembrasse una serata poco movimentata per quel tipo di attività. Forse, se si fosse allontanato un attimo senza dare nell'occhio...

Del resto, iniziava avvertiva davvero un forte bisogno di nicotina. E di pisciare. E di farsi scendere l'erezione, che rimaneva immanente a sformare i suoi jeans nuovi di pacca. Di certo nessuno avrebbe potuto aver nulla da ridire a questo riguardo, giusto?

Fece tappa prima nella disgustosa toilette del locale, facendo lo slalom tra le altrettanto disgustose coppiette intente a darci dentro senza ritegno. Una volta fatto quello che doveva fare, optò per uscire a prendere una boccata d'aria, al fine di spazzare via l'odore nauseabondo di orinatoio.

L'area dei parcheggi davanti al locale era vuota. Si accese una sigaretta. La fumò con calma, e dopo averla terminata meditò se rimanere ancora un poco o tornarsene dentro. Fu in quel momento che da una porta secondaria (probabilmente quella del backstage) emerse una figura avvolta da un cappotto lungo nero, il tipo che faceva pensare ai pervertiti che rimangono completamente nudi là sotto.

La figura si diresse a passo pesante verso una macchina nera parcheggiata, spalancando la portiera con foga e sbattendola con altrettanta violenza, giusto il tempo di riemergere con due misteriosi oggetti; Houmei aguzzò la vista: la figura in questione non poteva che trattarsi dello spogliarellista di prima, e quello che teneva fra le mani un pacchetto di sigarette e un accendino.

Se la accese nervosamente, con gesti scattosi, e in maniera altrettanto nervosa tirò la prima boccata. Teneva gli occhi rivolti all'orizzonte davanti, e benché Houmei non riuscisse a distinguere bene il volto a quella distanza, tutto del suo linguaggio del corpo esprimeva pura irritazione.

“Scusa, hai da accendere?” - esordì, avvicinandosi a grandi falcate in modo da poter accorciare in breve tempo la distanza fra di loro. Ormai poteva distinguere bene i suoi tratti; il viso appariva struccato, ma non meno femmineo; aveva sciolto i capelli viola, che ora gli incorniciavano l'ovale del volto. Era poco più basso di lui, e poteva avere pressoché la sua stessa età.

Sentendosi tirato in causa, l'altro girò appena la sguardo in direzione del biondo, soffermandosi poi in seguito sulla di lui figura, squadrandolo da capo a piedi con aria sdegnosa.

“E quell'accendino che hai in mano ce l'hai per bellezza?” - sibilò, strizzando gli occhi fino a farli diventare due fessure.

Dapprima non cogliendo le parole dell'interlocutore, Houmei si ritrovò automaticamente a tastare la sagoma di plastica dura che stringeva in pugno, arrivando così all'amara realizzazione. Merda. Si era dimenticato di rimetterlo in tasca.

“Sì, ma si è appena scaricato purtroppo,” - rispose senza esitazione.

“Ne sei proprio sicuro? Fossi in te riproverei, a volte gli stoppini fanno cilecca, sai com'è...”

“No no, non è il caso. Proprio non vuoi darmelo l'accendino, eh? Guarda che non te lo rubo mica!”

L'altro alzò gli occhi al cielo e scrollò le spalle con fare stizzito.

“Io te lo darei anche, è solo che preferirei che la gente non usasse delle scuse così idiote per attaccare bottone con me. O perlomeno studiatela meglio di così!”

Houmei abbassò timidamente il capo e si portò la mano alla nuca con aria colpevole.

“Mh, capisco. Immagino che ne avrai sopra i capelli della gente che vuole mettersi a parlare con te.”

“Non puoi immaginare quanto.” - rispose il ragazzo con aria stanca.

“Sai, un po' ti capisco. A volte sono io che devo iniziare l'approccio con i clienti, ma spesso e volentieri sono loro che vengono da me e tirano fuori delle scuse più o meno fantasiose per cercare di non dare nell'occhio. Il peggio è quando si mettono a fare domande a operazione fatta, io dico, abbiamo fatto quello che dovevamo fare, hai ottenuto quello che volevi, adesso smamma, no?”

Mentre Houmei proseguiva col suo monologo, gli occhi dell'altro si facevano via via più grandi e increduli.

“...ma si può sapere di che diavolo vai blaterando?”

“Ah sì scusa, forse non era chiaro ma... io faccio parte dello staff di questo locale.”

L'interlocutore alzò un sopracciglio.

“Sarebbe a dire?”

“Sarebbe a dire che spaccio per conto della yakuza.”

“CHE COS-!” - non fece in tempo a completare la frase che Houmei lo interruppe sul nascere, mimando il gesto di fare silenzio.

“Sssshhhhh non urlare, guarda che è un segreto! E deve rimanere tale.”

“E allora cosa diavolo ti è saltato in mente di venirlo a dire a me??!” - strepitò l'altro, scoccandogli un'occhiata sconvolta.

In tutta risposta, Houmei fece spallucce.

“Mah, così. Perché tu lavori in questo locale, io lavoro in questo locale... e via dicendo. Tanto sarai già a conoscenza della gestione immagino...”

“Certo che lo sono! Ma tu... dai, non raccontare balle, non posso credere che uno come te abbia delle connessioni con la... hai capito.” - si zittì sotto lo sguardo concitato del biondo - “Valla a raccontare a qualcun altro, ragazzino! Che se prima te la sei studiata male questa è anche peggio.”

“Ok, ammetto che quella dell'accendino era una palla, d'accordo... però ti assicuro che quello che sto dicendo ora è vero. Perché dovrei mentire su una cosa del genere?”  
  
“Via, ma ti sei guardato allo specchio?? Tutto pulitino, carino, con i vestiti nuovi di Superdry e profumo di colonia scadente... come minimo vai all'università esclusiva pagata da mamma e papà e vivi in un appartamento fighetto nella zona bene di Osaka, tanto pagano tutto loro, no?” 

Houmei sorrise appena davanti alla descrizione – piuttosto accurata, per di più – che il coetaneo aveva appena fatto di lui. Gli stava dando del figlio di papà, d'accordo. Ma l'aveva anche definito “carino”, il che era abbastanza per infondergli una vaga sensazione di compiacimento.

“Touché. In effetti molto di quello che hai detto è azzeccato. È vero, sono uno studente universitario e fino a poco tempo fa i miei genitori pagavano tutto per me, compreso l'affitto del mio appartamento. Ma adesso non è più così. Ed è per questo che faccio quello che faccio, altrimenti non potrei più permettermi i vestiti di Superdry e la colonia scadente, giusto? E comunque, tu che dubiti delle mie parole... sappi che lo stesso si potrebbe dire per te.”  
  
“Che intendi dire?” 

“Che neppure tu passeresti per uno spogliarellista, soprattutto per questo tipo di locale. Io sembro uscito da un collegio esclusivo, tu da una passerella d'alta moda... Direi che appariamo entrambi piuttosto fuori posto in un luogo del genere, no?” - Houmei gli ammiccò facendogli l'occhiolino, e in tutta risposta l'altro spiegò le labbra in un accenno di sorriso.

“Non potevo diventare un modello, comunque. Non sono abbastanza alto.”

“Ah già, neanch'io lo sarei in effetti. E allora cos'avresti voluto fare invece?”

Calò il silenzio. Udite le parole di Houmei, il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi in sua direzione, assumendo un'espressione di stupore mista a interesse, quasi come se vedesse il suo interlocutore per la prima volta. Non proferendo parola, tirò fuori l'accendino rosa shocking dalla tasca del cappotto, si accese una sigaretta e prese a fumarla in tutta tranquillità, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da Houmei. Dopo un po' dischiuse le lebbra, facendo uscire una nuvoletta di fumo e due parole, pronunciandole come se contenessero qualcosa di magico.

“L'artista.”

“L'artista.” - ripeté Houmei a pappagallo, accendendosi una sigaretta a sua volta. “Interessante. Ma, scusa se te lo dico, non è un po' generico così? Ci sono tanti tipi d'arte, e altrettante tipologie di artista...”

“Lo so. È che io me la cavo con qualsiasi cosa di artistico, che sia il disegno, il canto, la danza... siccome non sapevo scegliere in cosa specializzarmi, ho sempre sognato di diventare un “artista” a tutto tondo, in senso lato. Come dire... è più un concetto che un lavoro vero e proprio. Mi sarebbe piaciuto frequentare una scuola d'arte, quindi probabilmente mi sarei focalizzato su quello.”

“Quindi ti saresti dato al disegno e alla pittura e cose così? Magari diventare un mangaka?”

“Nah, non leggo tanti manga. Al limite come illustratore. Non credo di essere in grado di inventarmi una trama di successo per un manga...”  
  
“Pensa che io avrei sempre voluto diventare mangaka proprio inventarmi delle storie, invece, peccato che non sono in grado di disegnare! Chissà, se unissimo le nostre rispettive forze magari...” 

Jyoan gettò la cicca a terra, la schiacciò con il tacco degli stivali di pelle nera, alzò la testa e sorrise vagamente divertito. Houmei lo imitò.

  
“Sei strano forte tu.”

«Da che pulpito, ha parlato “l'artista”», si trattené dal rispondergli, optando invece per una domanda.

“E quindi... che cos'è che ti ha frenato? Come mai hai rinunciato al tuo sogno?”

Il ragazzo dai capelli viola si fermò a riflettere per qualche istante. Un'ombra leggera di melanconia gli scuriva ora il volto. Distolse brevemente lo sguardo dall'interlocutore per rivolgerlo in un punto imprecisato oltre la strada.

“Per vari motivi. Uno su tutti, il mio cinismo suppongo. Vivere della propria arte è difficile, il talento da solo non basta, ci sono tante, troppe varianti e... è un rischio troppo grande. Io non mi considero una persona materialista, ma ti posso assicurare che non c'è niente di peggio che vivere senza potersi permettere cibo, vestiti, senza un vero tetto sopra la testa... credimi, io ne so qualcosa.” - e su quest'ultima osservazione calò un'atmosfera pesante. Fu Houmei a intervenire per riportare la discussione su binari più neutrali

“Sì, credo di capire. Purtroppo viviamo in una società consumistica e improntata al dovere, dove non è concesso sviluppare il proprio potenziale, non senza una solida base economica di partenza.e Intraprendere un tipo di strada che non corrisponde ai canoni imposti dalla società è rischioso, oltre che poco appagante. Si finisce per non essere mai presi sul serio. E spesso anche il successo da solo non basta, se poi alla fine non vi è un vero e proprio ricavo. Alla fine spesso si è costretti a raggiungere dei compromessi, il che da solo secondo me uccide il concetto di arte. Tanto vale fare qualcosa che ci è totalmente estraneo, che non comporta partecipazione in prima persona, ma a cui ci si può approcciare con una certa distanza intellettuale. Ma non tutti comunque sono in grado di darsi a un lavoro universalmente riconosciuto come “normale”, soprattutto se in partenza non ci si aderisce a un certo profilo che viene considerato universalmente accettabile. Da chi poi non so. Vai a capire come vengono creati certi standard, in maniera innata. Per forza poi uno si ritrova a doversi dare all'illegalità o la mercificazione del proprio corpo... senza offesa, eh...”

“Ma chi si offende. Mi hai visto dimenarmi su un palco mezzo nudo tutta la sera, direi che la perifrasi possiamo ormai abbandonarla, no? Certo che per essere uno yakuza fai dei bei pipponi filosofici tu,” - lo pungolò bonariamente l'altro.

“Beh, non per nulla frequento la facoltà di filosofia, universalmente riconosciuta come la più astratta e fondamentalmente inutile che ci sia... mi pare il minimo.” - scherzò lui di rimando, osservando l'interlocutore rispondergli con un risolino divertito.

Dopodiché, nessuno disse nulla per un po', ognuno apparentemente perso nei propri pensieri.

“Ascolta...” - fu Houmei a rompere nuovamente il silenzio - “Io... in teoria dovrei ritornare dentro, ma questa è una serata moscia e non c'è stato molto movimento... se stacco un po' prima non se ne accorgerà nessuno. Ti andrebbe di venire altrove con me? In un posto decente, non questa topaia... ci prendiamo due birre e ci facciamo due chiacchiere...

“Guarda che stiamo già chiacchierando da almeno una ventina di minuti.”

“Lo so, appunto... mi piacerebbe continuare a farlo in un posto più confortevole. Tu non appartieni a un posto del genere. Sarebbe quasi surreale tornare dentro e-”

Il ragazzo lo squadrò dall'alto in basso con aria irritata.

“Ti fermo subito. Intanto ti vorrei rendere partecipe del fatto che bazzico in questo ambiente da anni ormai, e consapevolmente, quindi non sono una specie di pecorella smarrita che si è ritrovata nel mondo della depravazione contro il proprio volere. Io qui ci lavoro perché mi faccio dei gran bei soldi, punto. Secondo, pensi di potermi rimorchiare facilmente solo perché faccio lo spogliarellista?? Sono uno stripper, non una zoccola! Se pensi che basti comprarmi due drink e farmi ubriacare un po' solo per...”  


“Cosa?? No! No, ascolta, stai travisando,” - scattò in avanti con impeto - “Io... non era mia intenzione mandare questo messaggio. Sì, insomma, è vero, mi piaci e mentirei se dicessi che mi dispiacerebbe venire a letto con te, ma non... ahhhh cavolo, mi sto incasinando, nghhh per favore dimentica tutto quello che ho detto finora ok?? Dunque... è normale che sia attratto da te in quel senso, ed è per quello che mi sono messo a parlare con te. Ma io... voglio semplicemente continuare a parlare. È da quando sono ad Osaka che non faccio una conversazione interessante con qualcuno. I miei compagni di università sono vuoti, il mio ex era banale, i miei coinquilini sono simpatici ma così ordinari... i miei superiori sono i miei superiori, vabbè. Ma tu.. sei davvero la persona più interessante con cui abbia parlato finora. Voglio conoscerti meglio. Passare del tempo con te. E non mi va di farlo in un postaccio del genere. E basta.”

In risposta a ciò, l'altro si passò una mano fra i capelli e tirò un sospiro a metà tra l'irritazione e l'imbarazzo.

“Io... hm, ascolta. Sei molto carino. Davvero molto carino. Non solo fisicamente, dico come atmosfera generale. È solo che io... non lo so, è una situazione incasinata. Ora come ora... sarebbe meglio evitare. E comunque, devo tornare a lavorare.”

“Fino a che ora lavori?”

“...se hai intenzione di rimanere ad aspettarmi fino a quando stacco, toglitelo immediatamente dalla testa. Non ci provare nemmeno.”

“Perché no?”  


“...senti, ora devo proprio andare.” - tagliò corto, e si avvicinò per sfiorare la guancia dell biondo con dolcezza - “Mi è piaciuto parlare con te. Davvero. Magari continuiamo un'altra volta, che ne dici? Tanto pure tu sei fisso a lavorare qua.”

“Aspetta...” - Il ragazzo dai capelli viola fece per andarsene, quando Houmei gli afferrò il braccio - “Ho appena realizzato una cosa, ed è veramente un cliché ma... stiamo parlando da mezz'ora e non ci siamo ancora presentati! Io mi chiamo Houmei, piacere.” - e sporse la mano in modo goffo.

“Houmei. Proprio un nome da bravo ragazzo.” - sorrise ammiccando - “Io sono Jyoan.”

“Jyoan” - ripeté Houmei, quasi assaporando il nome sulla punta della lingua - “Ma è il tuo vero nome?”  
  
Jyoan si irrigidì. 

“Ma che ti frega? Io te l'ho chiesto se Houmei è il tuo vero nome?”

“Ah- no, è che sai, ho pensato che in certi ambienti è normale farsi conoscere sotto un nome d'arte e...” - Jyoan gli scoccò un'occhiata gelida “Beh, comunque è proprio un bel nome. Ti si addice.”  


“Lo so.”- rispose l'altro con una certa fierezza.

“Se tu torni dentro e non posso aspettarti, allora io me ne torno a casa.”

“Ma non finirai nei casini se non vendi tutta la roba?”

“Mh ma no, recupererò altri soldi altrove, vedrai. Anzi, chiederò ai miei coinquilini di prestarmeli e in cambio ce la fumiamo tutti assieme noi.”

“Vabbè, piuttosto allora quasi quasi te la compro io! Non ne fumo da un po', e adesso me ne hai fatto venire voglia.”

Di fronte alla dichiarazione inaspettata dell'interlocutore, Houmei rimase per un attimo interdetto. Dopodiché mutò la sua espressione di vago stupore in un'aria di sfida.

“Beh, non posso dirti certo di no. E se te la dessi gratuitamente, solo se poi mi prometti che ce la fumiamo insieme io e te?”  


Incrociando le braccia al petto, sul viso di Jyoan apparve la medesima espressione di sfida.

“Hmmm non saprei. Facciamo che intanto preferisco pagarla, per il resto si vedrà.”

“E un bacio invece?” - aggiunse Houmei con aria maliziosa.

“....Eh?”

“Dico, e se te la dessi gratuitamente in cambio di un bacio?”

Jyoan, gli occhi color magenta sgranati e increduli, scattò indietro come una molla.

“Ma sei fuori?? Ti ho appena detto che la compro a prescinder-”

“E allora baciami e basta.” - sussurrò Houmei, avvicinandosi in un'unica mossa fluida e accostando le sue labbra all'orecchio di Jyoan. Quest'ultimo non si ritrasse.

L'aria si fece d'un tratto densa di tensione, ma per Houmei non rappresentava una sensazione spiacevole, tutt'altro. Era l'inebriante attesa che precedeva l'esito sperato. E a giudicare da quello che si leggeva negli occhi di Jyoan, ricolmi di paura e desiderio al contempo, si poteva evincere lo stesso. Houmei li incatenò ai suoi: pozze d'ambra che si specchiano in iridi simili a pietre preziose. Jyoan deglutì appena, per poi alzare il collo e dirigere la fronte verso Houmei, appoggiandola contro la sua, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle per reggersi. Le punte dei loro nasi si sfiorarono; la distanza tra le loro bocche era ormai talmente irrisoria che Houmei poteva già quasi assaporare le invitanti labbra dell'altro sulle sue, rese lievemente rossastre per via del rossetto che portava poco prima. Assomigliavano a due petali di rosa. Domandandosi in maniera confusa se la di lui bocca avrebbe avuto a sua volta il sapore delle rose, d'un tratto Houmei se la ritrovò sulla sua, calda, sensuale e deliziosa. Sapeva di sigarette al mentolo più che di rosa, osservò, ma era a suo modo più dolce del nettare. Le loro lingue si intrecciarono e si cercarono avidamente, i corpi oscillarano l'uno contro l'altro con trasporto. Mentre Jyoan affondava le mani tra i capelli e la schiena di Houmei, quest'ultimo esplorava a sua volte il corpo dell'altro sotto la stoffa sottile del cappotto, desiderando ardentemente di poter sfiorare quella pelle fremente sotto le sue dita.

“Ho la mia auto parcheggiata là dietro...” - riuscì a farfugliare tra un bacio e l'altro “Andiamo là...”

Jyoan si staccò con riluttanza, per poterlo guardare direttamente negli occhi con un cipiglio contrariato.

“Scherzi?? Non ho intenzione di fare roba nel catorcio di nessuno, per chi mi hai preso??”

“E allora andiamo nella tua...”- sospirò Houmei pieno di desiderio, stringendo Jyoan a sé e sfiorando brevemente con le dita un punto preciso attraverso cappotto, dove era sicuro che avrebbe trovato qualcosa. La sensazione di turgore che incontrarono i suoi polpastrelli gliene diedero conferma. Ce l'aveva duro quanto lui. Prima che potesse accarezzarlo là sotto come avrebbe voluto, Jyoan scacciò la mano con stizza.

“La mia macchina è off-limits. E anche _quello_ lo è.” - dichiarò secco.

“Non hai intenzione di lasciarmi fare proprio niente, eh?”- sbuffò Houmei mettendo su un broncetto da bambino.

In tutta risposta, Jyoan allungò le dita verso guance ancora arrossate di Houmei, poco prima di posare nuovamente le labbra sulle sue.

“Dovrai meritartelo.”

“Sei cattivo.” - sussurrò il biondo fintamente risentito, approfondendo il bacio e perdendosi nuovamente nella danza infuocata delle loro lingue, fino a quando Jyoan non lo interruppe per una seconda volta, staccandosi con fare brusco.

“Ora seriamente, devo proprio andare. Già mi hanno fatto il cazziatone per quello che è successo prima, se non rientro adesso manderanno qualcuno dei vostri a cercarmi. Quindi ora smolla la roba e vedi di smammare.”

“Quanta freddezza Cho-cho. E dire che fino a poco fa non eri mica così freddo con me, anzi...” - disse allungando la mano e infilandola nella tasca della giacca, emergendone con un pacchettino avvolto in una poco appariscente carta marrone.

“Fa' silenzio. Io non mi chiamo Cho-cho, ma Jyoan. E comunque,” - mentre tirava fuori le banconote dal portafoglio, la sua espressione si fece improvvisamente seria e le guance si scaldarono leggermente - “Per quello che è accaduto prima... sappi che non l'ho fatto perché me l'hai chiesto tu. L'ho fatto perché mi andava, tutto qui. Eri piuttosto baciabile in quel momento.”

A sua volta, il viso di Houmei si addolcì e assunse una lieve sfumatura rosea.

“Beh, l'importante è che lo volessimo entrambi. È questo quello che conta.”

“Certo.”

E sulla scia di queste parole, si congedarono con un arrivederci imbarazzato, tanto imbarazzato quanto avrebbero potuto esserlo due perfetti sconosciuti che si erano lasciati andare a effusioni mezz'ora dal loro primo incontro.

Osaka è una città strana. Ma lui e quello spogliarellista dai fulgidi capelli viola e modi rudi lo erano di più.

_***_

Quando aprì gli occhi doveva già essere mattino inoltrato, perché si svegliò con una sensazione di intontimento addosso. Quella e di essere stato sbattuto, trivellato e aperto in due come una mela per tutta la notte. Come in effetti era stato.

Jyoan emerse dallo scomposto mucchio di coperte e cuscini da solo, in un letto che non era il suo, baciato dai raggi di sole attraverso le persiane di una camera che non gli apparteneva. Almeno, non da molto tempo a quella parte. 

Odiava dover fare ritorno in quella casa, tanto quanto aveva odiato viverci per parte della sua infanzia e della sua adolescenza. Ma non aveva scelta. Del resto, l'uomo che su carta appariva come il suo tutore, ma nella pratica l'aveva preso con sé al fine di abusare di lui e sfruttarlo, era pur sempre uno dei criminali più celebri e temuti di tutta la malavita di Osaka. Il che stava a significare che era schifosamente ricco. E se c'era una cosa di cui Jyoan aveva costantemente bisogno erano i soldi, e per ottenerli avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa. Qualsiasi. Anche scoparsi colui che nel mondo della criminalità era conosciuto come l'Elefante, un soprannome lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione.

Certo, denudarsi e mettere in mostra le proprie grazie in uno squallido locale era già una cosa abbastanza umiliante da fare per soldi, persino per un tipo fondamentalmente esibizionista come lui. Ma questo lo faceva in maniera totalmente indipendente. Era lui stesso a “vendersi” e non qualcun altro. Di conseguenza, essere costretto ora a fare marcia indietro e tornare alla vita da cui era sfuggito, gli comportava un immenso sacrificio.

Ma tutto questo sarebbe durato ancora per poco. Almeno, così sperava.

Erano passate un paio di settimane dal fatidico incontro avuto con quel ragazzo – sedicente yakuza – chiamato Houmei. Quello con cui aveva allegramente limonato dopo neanche mezz'ora di conoscenza. Al di là di questo, avevano inoltre condiviso un'illuminante conversazione sulla vita, sul proprio ruolo nel mondo e sui propri desideri, talmente illuminante al punto di averlo spinto a prendere una decisione che non si sarebbe mai immaginato, ormai alla soglia di ventiquattro anni di delusioni e cinismo: riprendere in mano la propria vita. Aveva tentato l'ammissione alla scuola d'arte a cui aveva aspirato sin da quando aveva imparato a tenere una matita in mano, e per volere del destino era riuscito nel suo intento. Era stato preso. Un insperato epilogo che se da una parte l'aveva portato a sentirsi vivo come forse mai prima d'allora, dall'altra lo aveva gettato nello sconforto più nero: questo perché sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a permettersi l'esorbitante retta da solo. Non con il suo lavoro di stripper nel locale più malfamato della città. Di fronte a tale prospettiva, non gli rimaneva che una scelta, nell'ambito che meglio conosceva.

La notte passata assieme al tutore Zouryu, detto l'Elefante, seguiva un copione preciso, a cui era stato abituato sin dalla prima adolescenza, al punto di esserne ormai totalmente desensibilizzato: l'avrebbe preso con violenza da dietro, tenendolo per i capelli e affondando le dita grosse come salsicciotti tra le sue scapole; si sarebbe accoppiato con lui in maniera animalesca, al suon di versi puramente bestiali e ripugnanti; lui avrebbe chiuso gli occhi e ignorato il dolore e sarebbe finito tutto in men che non si dica. Se non fosse che la notte precedente, Jyoan fosse arrivato quasi a godere, poiché nella sua mente l'effettiva presenza di quella creatura brutale e immonda venne tramutata in tutt'altra immagine: un bellissimo giovane dalla luminosa chioma bionda, pelle candida, occhi castani da cerbiatto e braccia snelle e forti, che lo stringevano a sé in un abbraccio serrato. Per sua fortuna o sfortuna, proprio nell'istante in cui cominciava a provare piacere, avvertì la famigliare sensazione di viscidume scorrergli lungo le cosce coadiuvata ai guaiti disumani di Zouryou sopra di lui; se avesse raggiunto l'orgasmo nel mezzo di un rapporto con quel bruto, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Per sua fortuna, quel mattino doveva essere uscito di casa presto, perché non avrebbe sopportato trovarsi faccia a faccia con quella belva disgustosa.

Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a _lui_. Nemmeno in quel momento, sotto il getto caldo della doccia, mentre era intento proprio a riflettere su quel curioso fatto. Da quando aveva condiviso quel fugace incontro fatto di sigarette, sogni e baci con quello stupendo ragazzo che sembrava uscito più da un catalogo di Abercrombie  & Fitch piuttosto che dai bassofondi di Osaka, la sua vita aveva preso tutt'altra piega. E la cosa più sconvolgente, e che al tempo stesso gli riempiva il cuore di tristezza, era che l'incantesimo che aveva gettato su di lui perdurava nel tempo nonostante non si fossero mai più visti. Erano passate ormai più di due settimane e di quell'Houmei neanche l'ombra. Eppure avrebbe dovuto rimanere fisso a spacciare al Mokko Bar. Fu addirittura tentato di chiedere di lui a uno dei pezzi grossi che gravitavano intorno al locale, il pelatino che sembrava averlo preso in simpatia, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio. I casi erano due: o che in qualche modo si era messo nei casini, oppure la storia della yakuza era una balla totale. Preferì quasi sperare che si trattasse della seconda, in quanto era ben familiare con i metodi poco ortodossi della yakuza, specialmente nei confronti dei novellini.

Ancora perso nei suoi ragionamenti, proseguì a lavarsi accuratamente il corpo, prestando particolare attenzione al sesso e all'ano, come se cercasse, in maniera più o meno inconscia, di lavare via le tracce della notte precedente. Sapeva che non sarebbe mai uscito completamente pulito. Non senza essersi prima messo in quarantena dal resto del mondo.

D'un tratto, una sensazione atipica gli attanagliò lo stomaco. Una sorta di irrazionale presentimento, di quelli che, talvolta, lo portavano all'improvvisa e inspiegabile presa di coscienza del fatto di essere dentro la doccia in una casa completamente vuota.

E se ci fosse qualcuno là fuori?

O meglio. Non 'se fosse'. _C'era_ qualcuno. Se lo sentiva.

Chiuse il getto dell'acqua e tese le orecchie. Nessun rumore sospetto. In realtà nessun tipo di rumore in generale. Il silenzio era forse eccessivo? Era difficile a dirsi. Eppure, quella spiacevole sensazione di angoscia nei confronti dell'ignoto non sembrava volersi placare.

A un bivio tra il razionale e l'irrazionale, decise di agire d'istinto. Schizzò fuori dalla doccia e si avvolse una asciugamano intorno ai fianchi. Non si premurò nemmeno di indossare gli zoccoli da bagno, i suoi piedi bagnati lasciavano un' impronta umida sul freddo parquet che rivestiva la stanza.

Uscì fuori dal bagno e si diresse lentamente verso la camera dove aveva dormito assieme a Zouryu, trattenendo il respiro e cercando di contenere il rumore dei suoi passi. Ragionò velocemente. Il vecchio laido doveva tenere una pistola infilata in qualche cassetto. Per quanto non l'avesse mai puntata contro una persona in vita sua, sapeva maneggiarla discretamente. Era un requisito fondamentale per chiunque avesse contatti con la yakuza, per via più o meno diretta. Iniziò a smantellare freneticamente ogni cassetto, fino a quando non trovò quello che cercava: una calibro 9 semi-automatica.

Scese le scale verso l'ingresso, inspirando profondamente a ogni singolo scalino. La sala era completamente vuota. Nessun movimento sospetto, né alcun segno di scasso. 

Eppure.

C'era qualcosa nell'aria. Una sorta di tensione nell'aria che permeava l'intero abitacolo. Poteva percepirla. Un'aura completamente ignota e al tempo stesso famigliare.

Avanzò verso lo studio del suo tutore. La porta appariva chiusa, ma sfiorandone a malapena la maniglia scattò qualcosa. Si aprì praticamente da sola, con un suono secco. Realizzò subito di aver commesso un errore, in quanto chiunque si trovasse al di là di quella porta non avrebbe potuto ignorare la sua presenza. Si leccò le labbra tese in una smorfia angustiata. Doveva agire. E in fretta.

Decise di contare fino a tre, dopodiché sarebbe irrotto nella stanza e, a seconda di ciò che si sarebbe trovato di fronte, avrebbe sparato. Nella vana speranza di riuscire a essere più veloce di colui che si trovava al di là del muro.

Si riavviò i capelli umidi dalla fronte imperlata di sudore. Tentò di domare il tremolio incessante della mano che reggeva la pistola. Inspirò profondamente.

Uno.

Due.

“Non ti muovere o ti rispedisco al creatore, brutto figlio di puttana---!!!!” - pronunciarono all'unisono lui e la figura di nero vestita nascosta dietro la porta, puntandosi reciprocamente l'arma da fuoco contro. Tutto accadde talmente velocemente che la mutuale realizzazione di chi si trovavano davanti li investì con furia tale da farli barcollare.

“Houmei??!? Cosa cazzo ci fai tu qui?!” - strepitò Jyoan, continuando a tenere il braccio teso in direzione dell'altro.

“Jyoan??!? Sarei io a doverlo chiedere a te, piuttosto. Ma prima abbassa la pistola...” replicò Houmei, il dito teso ancora sul grilletto.

“Stai scherzando?! Ti sei introdotto in casa mia armato, e dovrei essere io ad abbassare la pistola?!? Cosa cazzo se venuto a fare, stalkerarmi?? Uccidermi??!”

“Casa tua??! Ma come... no, ascoltami. Fai quello che ti dico e nessuno si farà male. Abbassiamo entrambi la mano nello stesso momento, va bene?”

“Scordatelo!!! Non prima che tu mi abbia detto cosa cazzo ci fai qui e perché sei venuto armato!!!”

“Jyoan, calmati, per amor di Buddha ti spiegherò tutto non appena abbasserai quella cazzo di...”

“Io non faccio proprio un cazzo! Non finché uno psicopatico stalker yakuza di merda continuerà a tenermi puntata una cazzo di pistola addoss-”

“PORCA PUTTANA JYOAN, FA' QUELLO CHE TI DICO E BASTA!!!” - la voce di Houmei rimbombò perentoria tra le pareti della stanza, ammutolendo Jyoan, che continuava a fissarlo con occhi enormi e intrisi di paura.

“Non costringermi a fare quello che non voglio! Ora, da bravo, abbassa il braccio... ecco, così, lo sto facendo anch'io, vedi? Bravissimo...” - Houmei addolcì il tono mano a mano che l'altro eseguiva i suoi ordini, imitandolo ad ogni mossa come il riflesso di uno specchio.

“Se non la pianti subito di usare questo tono condiscendente con me ti sparo un colpo in testa! Ne sono capace, lo sai?” - sibilò Jyoan, ritrovando a poco a poco colore nelle guance esangui.

“Non lo metto in dubbio. Qualcosa mi dice che c'è qualcosa di te che ancora non so, altrimenti non ci troveremmo in una situazione surreale come questa, non è vero?”

A poco a poco, i due ragazzi ritrovarono la calma. Si sedettero l'uno a fianco all'altro sulla poltrona di pelle scura dello studio, ancora sgomenti ma al tempo stesso felici di rivedersi. Houmei avvolse Jyoan cavallerescamente nel suo giaccone scuro, in quanto quest'ultimo era ancora bagnato fradicio e mezzo svestito. Pensò distrattamente al fatto che ogni volta che lo incontrava sembrava indossare sempre meno vestiti, e che la cosa ovviamente non gli dispiaceva, al di là del contesto. Dal suo canto, Jyoan si sentì avvolgere dal tepore della giacca, strofinando il viso contro la stoffa che aveva il suo profumo. In quel momento, quella colonia non gli sembrava così scadente, tutt'altro. Mischiata al profumo della pelle di Houmei, era un connubio degno della più divina delle fragranze.

“Allora, chi va per primo?”

Houmei si immolò, cominciando a raccontare il suo lato di storia. Nelle ultime due settimane, c'era un'aria di fervore nel clan, in quanto si stava organizzando qualcosa di grosso. Qualcosa che riguardava il clan rivale. Il colpo che la sua divisione stava ormai pianificando da mesi, ancora prima che Houmei ne entrasse a far parte, riguardava una figura di spicco nel mondo della criminalità organizzata locale. Una specie di guru del mondo dello sfruttamento sessuale. Perlopiù minorile. Praticamente controllava con il pugno di ferro un'intera fetta del mercato del traffico sessuale del sud del Giappone. Un soggetto potente, insomma. Che andava eliminato. Non tanto per ragioni etiche – sebbene il suo clan avesse fatto voto contro lo sfruttamento minorile – ma per appropriarsi del suo monopolio sul mercato del sesso. Houmei, per quanto fosse agli ultimi gradini della gerarchia, godeva di grande fiducia da parte del vice e suo responsabile Doutaku, per cui era più o meno al corrente di tutto ciò: quello che però non si sarebbe mai aspettato era di prendere parte in maniera attiva all'azione che si sarebbe compiuta nei confronti di quello che veniva conosciuto sotto il nome di Elefante.

“Praticamente, Sho'un e Doutaku – quest'ultimo dovresti averlo visto al Mokko qualche volta, è uno dei responsabili – si sarebbero occupati dell'Elefante di persona. Si sono appostati qua per mesi e mesi in modo da poter studiare tutte le sue abitudini, i suoi ritmi, fin quando non avessero avuto un quadro completo e, di conseguenza, poter entrare in azione. E qui entro in gioco io. Una volta fatto fuori il vecchio porco, mi sarei dovuto introdurre nel suo studio per poter accedere a tutti i documenti importanti, conti in banca, dati sul suo impero e cose così. Cosa che a quest'ora avrei già fatto... se non avessi incontrato te.”

Jyoan, che aveva ascoltato tutto il monologo con estrema attenzione, giaceva ora in uno stato a cavallo tra la fobia e l'eccitazione. Se n'era accorto anche Houmei a circa metà del suo racconto, quando una smorfia indecifrabile deformò il bel volto del compagno.

“...è morto...” - la voce di Jyoan, di colpo affievolita, quasi fanciullesca, risuonò nell'aria come se fosse lì ma altrove.

“Hm?”

“...morto. L'Elefante. È morto. Morto.” - prese a ripetere le parole in maniera ossessiva, scattosa, in maniera dapprima lenta e poi sempre più velocemente, in un crescendo. Osservando con preoccupazione le iridi vuote e la voce simil-robotica, Houmei afferrò i polsi sottili del ragazzo fra le mani e lo avvicinò a sé, costringendolo a guardarlo direttamente negli occhi.

“Ehi... ehi! Guardami ora. Ci sei? Tutto ok? Va tutto bene...va tutto bene...” - mormorò in tono concitato, più per rassicurare se stesso che l'altro, sul volto del quale ora appariva un ghigno inquietante. Jyoan prese a ridere. Un riso dapprima nervoso, disperato e folle, andandosi poi a sviluppare in una vera e propria risata indomita, il tutto sotto lo sguardo stupefatto di Houmei.

“Tu...” - esordì, contenendo a stento le risa - “Tu non hai la minima idea di quello che significhi tutto questo per me, vero?! Lascia che ti spieghi, così che tu capisca la portata della notizia che mi hai appena dato...”

Jyoan iniziò a spiegare a grandi linee tutto quello che c'era da sapere su di lui e il suo legame con l'Elefante. Del fatto che l'avesse preso con sé a dodici anni, dopo la morte dei suoi genitori per overdose, e che fin da subito avesse abusato di lui sul piano fisico, psicologico e sessuale per gran parte della sua giovinezza, oltre che averlo costretto a prostituirsi con i membri del clan. Gli raccontò brevemente, senza entrare troppo nei dettagli, della sua lotta per l'emancipazione e per il fatto che fosse praticamente scappato da quell'inferno a diciassette anni, subito dopo la fine della scuola. Avrebbe voluto continuare con i suoi studi e iscriversi a una scuola d'arte, ma non poteva permetterselo. Siccome l'unica cosa che conosceva era vendere il suo corpo, aveva iniziato a lavorare negli strip club, per potersi permettere di che vivere. Questo fino a qualche settimana precedente.

“Perché ecco, dopo che è successo... quello che è successo. Tra noi due, dico,”- Jyoan arrossì, intenerendo e rassicurando Houmei al contempo. Era tornato l'adorabile tsundere di sempre. - “Io... l'ho fatto. Ho deciso di prendere in mano la mia vita e iscrivermi alla scuola d'arte che volevo. E mi hanno preso! Ma sapevo che non avrei avuto abbastanza soldi per permettermelo. Così sono venuto qua, ho fatto quello che devo fare e... ma ora non importa più. Perché ora sono ricco. Ricco! Io! Proprio io, che dalla vita non ho avuto mai niente, se non dolore e senso di vuoto. Ti rendi conto??!” - e riprese a ridere in maniera maniacale - “E questo,” - Jyoan prese il viso ancora sgomento di Houmei tra le mani, avvicinandolo al suo - “Questo lo devo solo a te, Houmei.” - e lo baciò con trasporto, in maniera tale che Houmei finì per dimenticarsi temporaneamente dello spettacolo vagamente inquietante a cui stava assistendo, e ricambiò invece con altrettanta passione. Dovette attuare della violenza mentale su di sé per riuscire a staccarsi da quelle labbra infuocate, che avrebbe desiderato volentieri sopra ogni angolo del proprio corpo eccitato.

“Ok... frena, frena. Per il momento,”- aggiunse, di fronte allo sguardo deluso assunto da Jyoan. 

“Una cosa alla volta. Allora, intanto complimenti per essere stato ammesso alla scuola dei tuoi sogni! Festeggerei volentieri con te ma.... c'è un particolare che ora, presi dalla foga e tutto, ci stava sfuggendo...”

Jyoan mise su un cipiglio contrariato.

“Cosa stai cercando di dire?”

Houmei sospirò, tentando con ogni fibra del suo essere di resistere di fronte a quell'espressione adorabile.

“Ti rendi conto che il mio compito è impossessarmi della ricchezza del tuo ormai ex-tutore, vero?”

Calò il silenzio. Dall'espressione che appariva sul volto di Jyoan, si poteva evincere che no, non se n'era reso conto fino ad allora.

“...stai dicendo che, praticamente, siamo automaticamente nemici?”

“No! No! Cioè, sì. In un certo senso...” - ammise Houmei con apparente leggerezza e la morte nel cuore. Purtroppo non vi era modo di indorare la pillola. La realtà dei fatti era quella.

“Ma io... io non...” - la voce di Jyoan cominciò a spezzarsi - “Cazzo... è mai possibile che per una volta nella mia vita che...” - e prese a singhiozzare disperatamente.

Subito, Houmei gli cinse il viso tra le mani, accarezzandolo delicatamente sulle guance già rigate di lacrime.

“Ascolta! Ascolta. Possiamo trovare un compromesso. L'ultima cosa che vorrei è toglierti la possibilità di realizzare il tuo sogno...”

“Ma che compromesso e compromesso! E se quelli lo scoprono e ti fanno fuori?! Credi davvero che io sia così egoista da pensare solo a me stesso?!” - e riprese a gemere tra le braccia di Houmei, che mai come in quel momento si era sentito così toccato nel profondo. Poche volte gli era capitato che qualcuno mettesse davanti i suoi desideri rispetto ai propri. I suoi genitori. Il suo clan. I suoi ragazzi e le sue ragazze. Gli amici. Se stesso. Prima di allora non gli era pesato poi più di tanto. Era sempre lui del resto ad annientarsi per volere degli altri. Per diventare quello che gli altri si aspettavano che fosse: il figlio perfetto, il fidanzato perfetto, l'amico perfetto... l'apprendista yakuza perfetto. Forse era arrivato il momento per lui di chiedersi che cosa lui volesse davvero.

“Ascoltami. Troveremo una soluzione. Adesso è inutile crucciarci, lo so che è una situazione a dir poco atipica per entrambi ma... dobbiamo calmarci. Tutti e due. Io non vado da nessuna parte. Finché rimango qui con te saremo al sicuro.”

Jyoan, di rimando, singhiozzò ancora più forte.

“Ma la pianti di darti un tono?! Ho capito, sei uno yakuza senza macchia e senza paura, ora però dacci un taglio...” - gemette, strappando ad Houmei una risata. Lo strinse ancora più forte a sé fino a quando non si fu calmato.

“Senti...” - riprese in tono leggero, affondando il viso tra i capelli ancora umidi di Jyoan - “Non vorrei risultare fuori luogo data la situazione, ma visto che si parlava di calmarsi... ce l'hai ancora il pacchetto che ti ho dato?”

***

Impiegarono parecchio tempo per staccarsi l'uno dall'altro, ancora avvinghiati a terra in un tenero abbraccio. A poco a poco, Jyoan smise di piangere, beandosi dei polpastrelli delicati di Houmei che continuavano ad accarezzargli i capelli e la nuca, ottenendo un effetto sorprendentemente rilassante su di lui.

Una volta alzatisi, tornarono al piano di sopra, dove Jyoan li condusse nella sua vecchia stanza da letto, la stessa dove aveva passato la notte precedente con il suo (ormai ex) tutore. Le lenzuola erano ancora i di impregnate di sesso e umori, ma Houmei non parve prestarvi troppa attenzione, focalizzato invece solo ed esclusivamente su Jyoan, che ancora si stringeva a sé avvolto nel suo giaccone scuro con vulnerabilità.

Rovistando per qualche minuti nella sua borsa a tracolla, Jyoan ripescò il fatidico pacchettino, ancora avvolto nella sua carta marrone. Si sedettero entrambi al tavolo della scrivania con tutto il necessario per preparare delle sigarette artigianali ripiene di hashish.

“Lascia, faccio io...” - intervenne Houmei, alla vista di Jyoan che iniziava a spezzettare il panetto marrone fra le dita. Di rimando, l'altro sbuffò con stizza.

“Guarda che sono capace a farle, cosa credi! Probabilmente da più tempo di te.” - lo rimbeccò.

“D'accordo, ma io sono più veloce e lavoro in modo più pulito, guarda!” - e brandì trionfante la sigaretta che aveva appena terminato. Jyoan roteò gli occhi, ma non aggiunse nulla.

Già dalla prima boccata, le loro menti si persero nella densa nebbia anestetizzante della fattanza. Trovandosi in uno stato di alterazione, i pensieri di entrambi scorrevano veloci, sconnessi, come una giostra, poi congiungendosi insieme sotto una cupola di rilassamento collettivo. Pur senza aprire gli occhi, Houmei riusciva a distinguere nella sua mente il volto di Jyoan di fianco al suo, disteso in un'espressione languida. Sentiva le sue dita avvolgere le sue, il battito del suo cuore che, amplificato nella sua testa, batteva insieme al suo. Senza dire nulla, Jyoan lo guidò dolcemente verso il letto, sul quale si distese in posizione supina, gli occhi socchiusi e il viso arrossato, incoraggiando Houmei a unirsi a lui. Quest'ultimo non se lo fece ripetere due volte: si distese sopra di lui e prese a baciarlo con foga, avvolgendo la di lui lingua alla sua e carezzandolo arditamente sotto la giacca che ancora indossava. Ben presto si rese conto che era completamente nudo al di sotto, ma prima di spogliarlo completamente indugiò ancora con le dita sui capezzoli turgidi attraverso la stoffa, poco prima di slacciare il primo bottone, con l'intenzione di dedicarsi al lungo collo niveo. Jyoan, dal suo canto, aveva affondato le mani tra i capelli setosi di Houmei, che erano ora sciolti e ricadevano leggeri sul suo viso. Sapeva dove voleva andare a parare, ma prima che glielo lasciasse fare decise che avrebbe finalmente goduto anche lui della visione del suo corpo. Cominciò con lo sfilargli la maglietta dalle braccia, poi andando lavorare sulla zip dei pantaloni. Houmei non oppose resistenza, collaborando invece al processo della sua denudazione. Quando rimase in boxer, Jyoan prese dapprima a baciare, leccare e mordere delicatamente la pelle bianca e sensibile che ricopriva le sue clavicole, proseguendo poi lunga la linea solida del suo torace, soffermandosi a stimolare i capezzoli, rosei e turgidi, con lingua e dita. Houmei rispose al tocco con gemiti bassi e sommessi, dei quali Jyoan si compiacque; si dedicò poi agli addominali tonici della pancia, e poi sempre più giù, fino ad incontrare l'elastico dei suoi boxer neri. Facendo attenzione a non sfiorare la (più che generosa) erezione che svettava attraverso la stoffa sottile, inumidendola già di poco liquido seminale sulla punta, Jyoan si ritrasse e ritornò a tracciare la scalata verso il suo torace con la lingua, senza curarsi del reclamo del corpo dell'altro.

“Ehi!” - protestò Houmei, atterrandolo nuovamente sul materasso e bloccandogli i polsi con fare perentorio.

“Così non si fa, sai? Adesso ti faccio vedere io qui chi comanda...” - gli sussurrò all'orecchio in tono a metà tra l'inflessibile e l'ammiccante, mandandogli brividi lungo tutta la schiena. Ma non si fece intimorire; sollevò invece il piede e lo indirizzò verso il turgore tra le gambe di Houmei.

“Lascia fare a me. Tu sei bravo in tante cose, non lo nego, ma questo è il _mio_ campo” - sibilò lascivo, cominciando a premere con la pianta del piede sul rigonfiamento ad altezza del cavallo. Houmei sospirò buttando all'indietro la testa, e tale visione colpì talmente Jyoan da costringerlo ad accelerare i tempi per venire incontro ai suoi impulsi. Si posizionò tra le cosce di Houmei e, abbassandogli a malapena i boxer, dai quali schizzò fuori il suo membro duro, tumido, lo inglobò in una sola volta, facendolo scomparire all'interno della sua bocca. Non appena prese a succhiare con slancio («E apparente assenza di riflesso faringeo» si ritrovò a pensare trasognato, mentre si godeva lo spettacolo di quel bellissimo ragazzo che si accaniva sul suo sesso), Houmei si ritrovò presto in bilico tra il desiderio di affondare dentro Jyoan fino all'elsa o, da contro, venirgli dritto in faccia. Per come si stava evolvendo la situazione, la seconda non sarebbe stata tanto lontana dell'accadere.

Con estremo rammarico, si costrinse a dover frenare la furia lambente, afferrandogli la testa ed esortandolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Ah... se non ti fermi adesso, temo che verrò in un nanosecondo,” - farfugliò con il fiato corto, continuando a respirare pesantemente.

“E non è quello che vuoi?” - domandò Jyoan con una certa fierezza.

“No, o meglio, sì, ma non così. Voglio scoparti per bene,” - mormorò serio, strappandogli quasi la giacca nera di dosso e spingendolo nuovamente giù nel letto - “E farti godere così tanto da farti urlare il mio nome.”  


“Io non urlo proprio il nome di nessuno, ma cosa siamo, in una storia porn-” - e labbra di fuoco di sulle sue lo zittirono in maniera più o meno definitivamente, lasciando ora spazio a lamenti e sospiri al posto di parole sarcastiche, mentre Houmei gli riservava le stesse cure che lui stesso aveva avuto per lui precedentemente: si soffermò con la bocca su ogni millimetro di pelle, strappandogli gemiti acuti e smaniosi quando indugiava sui punti più sensibili, che si scoprì presto essere capezzoli, incavo del collo e orecchie. In preda alla frenesia, Jyoan estese una gamba per appoggiarla sulla spalla di Houmei, regalandogli una visuale che non si sarebbe presto dimenticato: capelli scomposti, labbra tumide di baci, occhi lucidi di piacere ed intimità completamente esposte, alla sua mercé. Houmei quasi vacillò di fronte a tale visione di pura voluttà, e si dovette trattenere dal prenderlo direttamente così, su due piedi.

“Vuoi che ti fotta così?” - domandò sornione, mentre un lampo di pericoloso intento gli attraversava gli occhi.

“Sì.” - sospirò Jyoan, in completa sottomissione al cospetto del partner. I ruoli ricoperti precedentemente aveva finito per ribaltarsi.

“Hm, ma io voglio scoparti da dietro. Voglio avere la prospettiva di quel culo fantastico che sbatacchia qua e là quando te lo metto dentro.” 

A quelle parole sconce, Jyoan avvertì la sua erezione fremere e contrarsi.

“Però io voglio vederti in faccia...” - fece sommessamente.

Houmei sorrise deliziato. Non poteva immaginare che osservare Jyoan in un tale stato di remissività riuscisse a eccitarlo più di quanto non avessero fatto le sue performance erotiche sul palco.

“Ah, sei così tenero in questo momento che mi rendi quasi difficile il compito di buttartelo dentro,” - mormorò distrattamente, adocchiando le mensole sopra il letto alla ricerca del lubrificante.

“No,” - sibilò Jyoan, allungando il braccio il cassetto più in basso del comodino, riemergendone con l'agognata bottiglietta - “Voglio solo che mi scopi come dico io. E e tu lo faccia adesso.”

Houmei fece un risolino estasiato mentre preparava l'apertura di Jyoan con il liquido denso e trasparente. Si fissò un'ultima volta sul suo sguardo bramoso e impudico che lo attendeva, prima di entrare in lui in una spinta sola.

L'impatto lasciò Jyoan momentaneamente senza fiato. Sebbene quello non si trattasse di certo del suo primo rapporto, le sensazioni che scorrevano lungo le terminazioni nervose del suo sesso lo lasciarono interdetto. Fare l'amore con Houmei lo faceva sentire perso e, al tempo stesso, mai più liberato di così. Si lasciò andare totalmente al ritmo delle spinte di Houmei, sincronizzandosi a esse, fino a quando il tempo stesso non fu scandito dai suoni inarticolati dei loro sospiri e gemiti di piacere. Non appena Houmei arrivò a toccare un punto particolare dentro di lui, così sensibile da spedirlo in cima alla montagna dei sensi, roteò gli occhi all'interno della testa ed emise un suono acuto, inarticolato, che alle orecchie del partner risuonò simile al proprio nome. Houmei sorrise, godendo quasi più dell'espressione di pura estasi sul viso del compagno che del piacere che il corpo dello stesso gli stava donando. Dispiegando le labbra in un'espressione maliziosa, allungò una mano lungo il collo esteso di Jyoan e diresse l'altra verso il membro, così turgido ed eretto che sembrava stesse per scoppiare. Strinse la dita intorno a esso e cominciò a frizionarlo. Il contatto delle sue dita sul suo membro, unito alle vigorose spinte contro la prostata e il respiro mozzato dalla mano sulla sua gola, non lasciarono a Jyoan alcuna via di scampo. Contrasse i muscoli delle gambe, posate entrambe sulle spalle di Houmei, cingendole in una morsa; chiuse gli occhi buttando indietro la testa, lasciandosi investire da un'onda di piacere inusitata, capace di scuoterlo e catapultarlo direttamente oltre l'acme del godimento. Venne copiosamente nel pugno di Houmei con un lamento, artigliandogli la schiena al punto tale di graffiarlo con le sue unghie.

Houmei gli diede tempo di riprendere fiato, continuando a studiarne amorevolmente i tratti sconvolti dall'orgasmo che gli aveva appena procurato, che mai gli erano apparsi belli come allora.

Avrebbe voluto renderlo partecipe di ciò, optando invece per una bonaria presa in giro.

“Cavolo, quanto casino fai però! Stavi proprio godendo, non è vero? Così tanto che mi è sembrato di sentire un certo nome risuonar-”

“Fa'. Silenzio.” - gli intimò Jyoan - “Sono ancora reduce dall'orgasmo migliore della mia vita. Non rovinare il momento con le tue stronzate, te ne prego.”

Houmei sorrise di fronte alla dichiarazione del suo partner, incerto se fosse davvero lui o ancora l'hashish a parlare a suo posto. Che fosse uno o fosse l'altro, non poteva che rappresentare la verità dei fatti.

Senza dargli il tempo di replicare, Jyoan si sollevò sulle braccia e senza tanti complimenti si mise a cavalcioni sopra Houmei, dandogli la schiena.

“Era questa la prospettiva che volevi?” - sussurò Jyoan, lanciandogli uno sguardo obliquo oltre la spalla, oscurato dalla cortina di capelli viola sugli occhi.

In tutta risposta, Houmei sollevò i fianchi stretti del compagno e lo penetrò impazientemente, stringendolo a sé fino a quasi a fondere i loro corpi insieme nel ritmo forsennato delle sue spinte. Iniziò a schiaffeggiare il bel fondoschiena rotondo del compagno, che trasaliva a ogni percossa, incentivandolo ad aumentare il ritmo.

Jyoan si muoveva sopra di lui con una grazia quasi ipnotica, sempre girato all'indietro a studiare i bei lineamenti di Houmei persi nel godimento: gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione grave del volto, le labbra semi-aperte che esalavano brevi respiri veloci... Avrebbe voluto vederlo venire, e sentiva che presto la sua richiesta sarebbe stata accolta. A un certo punto, avvertì il partner contrarsi dentro di lui, una pulsazione insistente attraversarlo, e un caldo getto scorrergli lungo le cosce. Houmei emise un gemito roco, affondando il viso tra i capelli di Jyoan e mordendogli la spalla, al fine di soffocare l'impeto dell'orgasmo che l'aveva travolto con veemenza. Rimasero ancora così per qualche minuto, con Houmei che stampava delicatamente le sue labbra sulle scapole di Jyoan, sussurrando paroline dolci contro la pelle. Jyoan si alzò lentamente per girarsi a baciarlo, oltre che mormorare fintamente contrariato: “Mi hai fatto male, stronzo.”

“Per gli schiaffi o il morso?”

“Entrambi.”

“Hm, la mia schiena piena di graffi potrebbe avere qualcosa da ridire, sai?”

Jyoan rise, dirigendosi barcollante verso il bagno. Houmei lo seguì, non meno sconvolto, accompagnandolo con un braccio intorno alla spalla.

Si ripulirono assieme e ritornarono a letto, dove rimasero abbracciati e in silenzio a lungo. Houmei si sentiva la mente totalmente svuotata, sia per l'azione della droga che della calma post-orgasmica. Si sarebbe sentito totalmente a suo agio a rimanere in silenzio con il partner in quel contesto se non fosse per l'insistente sensazione che Jyoan si trovasse ancora nel pieno della tensione. Non era poi così sorprendente, se si pensava alla posizione difficile in cui si trovavano ora.

“A cosa pensi?” - domandò accarezzandogli le guance ancora accaldate.

“A niente.” - tagliò corto lui.

“Sicuro? Riesco a sentire il brusio degli ingranaggi del tuo cervello, tra un po' inizia a uscire il fumo...”

“Dai, non scherzare.” - e si girò dall'altra parte sul lato.

Houmei non si lasciò scoraggiare e si avvinghiò a lui da dietro, continuando a massaggiare con dolcezza l'esile corpo dell'altro.

“Senti, io ho pensato a due possibilità... te le posso dire, se mi prometti che cercherai di mantenere la calma.”

“Io non prometto proprio niente, e come sarebbe a dire: 'cercherai di mantenere la calma?' Stai dicendo che sono un tipo agitato?”  


Per sua fortuna, Jyoan non poté vedere il roteare degli occhi di Houmei di fronte a quella dichiarazione. Ignorando le parole dell'altro proseguì.

“Ecco... la prima è che molliamo tutto, prendiamo i soldi e ricominciamo da zero un'altra parte.”  


“CHE COSA?!?!”

“Sì. Pensavo che potremmo fingere un suicidio, sai no, come quelli che lasciano le scarpe in riva al mare, cosicché i corpi non vengano ritrovati, ma in realtà...”

“E tu ti definiresti uno yakuza?? Ma che razza di idea da film drammatico di bassa lega è questo??!”- strepitò Jyoan, lanciando una gomitata contro le costole dell'altro.

“Cho-cho, la promessa...”

“Io non ho promesso niente, e se queste sono il tipo di idee che la tua geniale mente annebbiata dal fumo è stata in grado di partorire! Io sono stato appena ammesso alla scuola d'arte, tu ti devi laureare...e poi ti conosco appena! Piuttosto mi suicido io per davvero!”

Houmei sospirò, gettando la testa all'indietro e socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Ok, ok, va bene, dimentichiamoci dell'opzione fuga, anche se a me sembrava molto romantica. Proviamo con l'opzione due...” - d'un tratto, il suo tono si fece più serio - “L'unica via d'uscita è che tu ti metti in società con noi.”

Al suono di quelle parole, Jyoan si girò di scatto verso Houmei, gli occhi sgranati e increduli.

“Intendi dire il vostro clan?”

“Già.”

“Cioè... stai dicendo che dovrei collaborare con la yakuza? O meglio, diventarlo io stesso?”

“Perché no? Alla fine la pistola la sai usare, giusto? E in un certo senso, hai già avuto un assaggio di questo tipo di vita, seppur in maniera indiretta. E se ci sono riuscito io, uno studentello qualunque...”

Jyoan avrebbe voluto dirgli che ormai pensava più che fosse uno studentello qualunque, affatto. Invece, puntò gli occhi in un punto imprecisato della stanza, rimanendo per un minuto buono in silenzio, perso nei propri pensieri. Dopodiché rivolse lo sguardo verso Houmei, guardandolo con occhi solenni e pieni di rispetto: “Ci devo pensare su.”

Houmei sorrise, gettandogli le braccia al collo, ancora distesi sul materasso in quella stanza dove avevano appena condiviso molto più che solo il sesso.

“Pensaci attentamente. Finché non ti sarai deciso, io rimarrò qui con te. E finché ci sarò io, tu non ti dovrai preoccupare di nulla. Te lo prometto.”

E si baciarono ancora, teneramente, intrecciando lingue e arti, finché l'oscurità non riempì la stanza e finirono per addormentarsi insieme, abbracciati.

Ad un certo punto della notte, Jyoan si svegliò con una sensazione strana che lo aggredì allo stomaco. L'orologio segnava l'una. Dovevano aver dormito per quasi quattro ore. Decise di svegliare Houmei concitato, con addosso il timore che non fossero soli in quella casa.

Houmei fece resistenza, desiderando di poter continuare a dormire tra le braccia del compagno, ma si convinse a suon di gomitate a scossoni da parte dell'altro.

Scesero le scale insieme con prudenza, uno avvolto nelle lenzuola, l'altro con addosso solo i boxer. Entrambi reggevano fra le mani le rispettive pistole. Tesero le orecchie mentre si avvicinavano al piano inferiore, quando d'un tratto Houmei ebbe una realizzazione.

“Rimani qua,” - intimò a Jyoan, il quale non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di protestare in quanto Houmei si era già diretto a grandi falcate giù per le scale.

“Stupido, ma che ti salta in men-” - sibilò Jyoan, poco prima di udire delle voci provenire dalla sala. In preda al panico, scese i gradini due a due e corse al piano di sotto, dove trovò Houmei intento a conversare tranquillamente con...

“Tu sei fuori di testa, ti abbiamo aspettato là fuori per delle ore e da te nemmeno un..AH!” - esclamò Doutaku, il pelatino del locale, all'inaspettata vista di Jyoan davanti a sé. Quest'ultimo, in tutta risposta, cacciò un urlo a sua volta.

“Te l'avevo detto di aspettare un attimo, Cho-cho...” - commentò Houmei ilare, avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alla vita. Jyoan se lo tolse di dosso con stizza.

“Ahem... abbiamo interrotto qualcosa?” - commentò imbarazzato Sho'un, il ragazzino pieno di piercing che talvolta bazzicava nel locale a sua volta. Jyoan non avebbe mai pensato che fosse uno yakuza anch'egli.

“Capisco, ecco spiegato il perché del ritardo. Non so cosa ne pensi Jikaku-san del sesso sul lavoro, ma credo che sarà il caso di trovare una buona scusa, se ci tieni ai tuoi mignoli...” - scherzò Doutaku, facendo l'occhiolino ai due ragazzi semi-nudi e scarmigliati.

“Potevate almeno rivestirvi prima, bleah,”- commentò Sho'un, squadrando Jyoan dall'alto in basso. “Ma tu non sei lo spogliarellista del Mokko? Fammi capire Houmei, te lo sei portato nella casa del tipo che abbiamo appena fatto fuori per scopartelo? Ma che ti è saltato in mente?”

Jyoan, che in quel momento si trovava in uno stato di prostrazione tale da non riuscire a proferire parola, avvolse ulteriormente le lenzuola intorno al corpo e, racimolando gli ultimi brandelli di dignità che gli rimanevano, dichiarò con fermezza: “No, io non sono venuto a qui a scopare proprio nessuno, in quanto io qui ci abito. O meglio, ci abitavo. È una storia lunga, ma penso che dovrebbe essere di vostro interesse. Intanto vado a mettere su del caffè, sarà Houmei a illustrarvi la situazione. Dopodiché, potremo cominciare a parlare di business.”

E ancheggiò verso la cucina, lasciando tre paia di occhi sbalorditi dietro di sé. In particolare, quelli dolci e castani di Houmei indugiarono su di lui con malcelata tenerezza, con la consapevolezza che, sotto il cielo di quella metropoli strana, eccessiva e pericolosa, avevano entrambi finalmente trovato una speranza e un'anima affine. 


End file.
